SpookGoji
SpookGoji (スパイスゴジ SupūkuGoji)is an evil demon lord Gojiran and role-play character used by Fr0st. Personality SpookGoji is the definition of a monster. He destroys cities and murders innocents for fun. Leaving nothing left in his path of his destruction, SpookGoji causes death and misery everywhere he goes. At least, SpookGoji likes to think that. Despite how evil he says he is, SpookGoji is actually just a bully who tries to make himself out as the biggest villain around, and often has to retreat or, as he says "Disappear because I'm getting bored" from those who are actually strong enough to stand up to him. Almost everything he says he's done is not true, and he just takes it from what his friends have done for real. History First Impressions Election Day In the castle of Count Chocula, a rumble shook the place to its core. As the chocolate vampire came to his senses, he found SpookGoji, ready to attack. It was election day, and Count Chocula, along with rivals Frankenberry and BooBerry, were more heated than ever. SpookGoji had planned to silently murder all three candidates and become the top seller of Halloween cereals once all of his rivals had "disappeared". However, things didn't work like that. Unaffected by the Blood Beam sent at him, Count Chocula disappeared into the shadows. Knowing he had to scare SpookGoji out instead of fighting him, the Count turned into a swarm of bats that startled the spooky kaiju before retreating. SpookGoji chased after him, only to be attacked by two suits of armor! The armor slashed at SpookGoji with their axes, but the Gojiran regenerated and quickly turned them to dust with a Blood Beam. However, the candles in the place went out, leaving SpookGoji in darkness. As he ventured into the cellar, Count Chocula popped out and attacked! In a blind panic SpookGoji fled, giving Chocula the opportunity he needed to turn SpookGoji's aggression against himself and towards those he feels ill will towards. Count Chocula set up a deal: SpookGoji take care of BooBerry and Frankenberry for him, and he would get 66.6% of the cut. Scared of fighting Chocula, SpookGoji accepted. As Count Chocula himself set off for Frankenberry's tower, SpookGoji headed to the cemetery, where his first victim, BooBerry, was waiting for him. Rising from the grave, BooBerry knew what SpookGoji was up to and engaged. The cereal ghost sent a wave of milk at SpookGoji, but he just turned it from white to red with a Blood Beam. BooBerry sent out a blue beam of energy at SpookGoji, but he ignored it and clawed deep into BooBerry, only for it to have no effect on the ghost. A device popped out of BooBerry's head and hypnotized SpookGoji. It told him to follow BooBerry instead, to turn on Count Chocula. However, SpookGoji snapped out of it, and he stopped "playing around" with BooBerry. Hyper-realistic blood seeped out SpookGoji's eyes as he roared, ready to finish this battle. BooBerry tried to retreat, but SpookGoji smashed him into a river with a Blood Beam. SpookGoji continued to turn the river red, drowning BooBerry with blood. Eventually he stopped, and BooBerry was dead. Taking the deceased ghost's top hat, SpookGoji left the area and proceedded to his next item on his cereal mascot hitlist. Meanwhile, Count Chocula was fighting Frankenberry along with SpookGoji's evil minion, Mothra.exe. The two were holding their own, but Frankenberry had electrified himself to augment his abilities and turn the tables. Appearing behind Frankenberry, SpookGoji turned and screamed in his face. Stunned, Frankenberry couldn't react as Mothra.exe blasted him with her red antenna beam. Next, Count Chocula bit deep into Frankenberry's neck, draining the monster of all his blood and killing him. That day, Count Chocula gained his position of Halloween cereal mascot, and SpookGoji gained a new, powerful ally in Count Chocula. 2spoopy4u In Renton, Washington, Neo Orga arose and began to lay waste to the city. As he began to rampage through Renton, Neo Orga became not alone: SpookGoji arrived, as did Desu. Desu looked at SpookGoji, who only returned it with a malicious grin. Letting out a Kefka laugh that made all the civilians in Renton flee in terror, SpookGoji's scutes glowed a blood-red. Desu tried to punch Neo Orga, only for the fist to be caught. Kicking Neo Orga in "deez kaiju parts", Desu was soon flung across the city by Neo Orga, who was then blasted both by SpookGoji's Blood Beam and Desu's atomic breath. Neo Orga charged shoulder-first at SpookGoji. The evil ghost Gojiran let out another insidious Kefka laugh and disappeared, reappearing behind Neo Orga and out of the way of the slam attack. SpookGoji slashed Neo Orga's face with his claws, making it spurt out hyper-realistic blood. However, as Desu attacked him, Neo Orga drew blood from SpookGoji as well with his own massive, sharp claws. His wounds slowly healing, SpookGoji let out a Kefka laugh of amusement, slamming his tail into Desu as Neo Orga attacked the Gojiran. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, SpookGoji popped up behind Neo Orga and jumpscared him, hitting the alien with a Blood Beam point-blank. Suddenly, Desu got mad and transformed into his berserk mode! As Neo Orga blasted SpookGoji into a building with his shoulder cannon, Berserk Desu began to wail on the hybrid. SpookGoji hurled a building at Neo Orga, which turned into a building and bit into the space alien. Sweeping a Blood Beam from Berserk Desu to Neo Orga, another building grew arms and legs before slashing Neo Orga across the chest with claws. SpookGoji teleported in between Neo Orga and Berserk Desu, slashing the former's face and slamming his tail into the latter until part of it was ripped off and eaten. Hitting the two with another Blood Beam, SpookGoji rammed into the Gojiran from behind and sent him into Neo Orga. However, Berserk Desu ripped out a chunk of SpookGoji's shoulder and spit it onto him in a gory display. As Berserk Desu threw Neo Orga at SpookGoji, the latter got a realization, and began to transform! SpookGoji's eyes turned from black to blood-red, and the gash in his neck opened up to show the insides of his throat. Letting out another booming Kefka laugh, 2spoopy4u SpookGoji appeared in front of Desu, slashing him with his claws before re-appearing behind the Gojiran. Next, 2spoopy4u SpookGoji popped up near Neo Orga and blasted him with a Hyper-Realistic Blood Beam, dealing more damage than a regular one. As Neo Orga charged a super shoulder cannon blast, Berserk Desu tried to run. However, 2spoopy4u SpookGoji appeared behind Desu, letting out a loud sonic shriek that sent him flying back into Neo Orga's range. As Neo Orga sent out his beam, 2spoopy4u SpookGoji countered it with his Hyper-Realistic Blood Beam, only to be knocked into a building by Berserk Desu's atomic breath anyways. Then the weirdest ending ever happened. Berserk Desu was flying with his Atomic Breath, and landed before kicking Neo Orga into the portal he was about to walk into. Then he tried to jumpscare 2spoopy4u SpookGoji, only for him to be gone: all that was left was a message in blood saying "I DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE I WAS LOSING". Kunin One day later, Kunin was stranded in space on a meteor. Suddenly, another meteor appeared, flying right towards him! This meteor was black and bleeding hyper-realistic blood, smashing open to reveal SpookGoji when it smashed into the meteor Kunin was standing on. Roaring, SpookGoji suddenly appeared in Kunin's face, letting out a Kefka laugh before getting Kunin's tail slammed into his chest. Grunting in pain, SpookGoji's scutes glowed red as he blasted Kunin with a Hyper-Realistic Blood Beam. Tanking Kunin's atomic breath, SpookGoji slashed the Gojiran with claws that made him bleed hyper-realistic blood. As Kunin slashed his arms, SpookGoji let out another Kefka laugh before slamming his tail into Kunin. Suddenly, five creatures came out of nowhere and attacked! One of the Narutons blasted SpookGoji with a swirl maser beam, only to get hit by a Blood Beam. Throwing a chisel knife into the spooky Gojiran, the Naruton exploded when SpookGoji appeared behind him and jumpscared the kaiju with a sonic shriek. As the short fight continued, one of SpookGoji's allies tackled another Naruton: Jeff Jaguar The Killer stabbed the Naruton with a kitchen knife, instantly killing it. As the Narutons attacked Kunin, one was torched. The new arrival, Smile.Baragon, stared at one of the Narutons, his face deforming and making a wide, sinister smile before tackling and biting into him. Screeching, the Naruton died. Finally, SpookGoji blasted the last Naruton towards Kunin, who incinerated it with his atomic breath. Not wanting to fight his fellow Gojiran anymore, SpookGoji let Kunin slip away, disappearing with Jeff Jaguar the Killer and Smile.Baragon. Nasty Plot In the city of London, King Joe Black seemed to pop up out of nowhere in a bright flash of light. However, before it could even destroy a single building, a sinister laugh echoed out across the city. Not caring at all, King Joe Black simply turned to see SpookGoji's horrible face right in front of it, holding a sadistic smile with his numerous razor-sharp teeth. SpookGoji screamed shrilly in an attempt to jumpscare King Joe Black... King Joe Black was completely unfazed and unaffected, simply raising its Pedanium Launcher to SpookGoji's face and firing. The blast was so strong that it not only sent SpookGoji flying back into the sea but also completely incinerated all the skin off of his face. With his foe taken care of, King Joe Black once again approached the buildings, until... At the same time, two new Earth Defenders unintentionally ambushed King Joe Black at the same time. From the front, Anguirus teleported in and thunderballed King Joe Black in the face, doing very little damage but knocking it back and right into Baymax 's flail as he swung it, putting a dent in the giant alien mech's armor where it hit. Making a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEP" sound, King Joe Black spun around and fired its Pedanium Launcher in a Pedanium Hurricane, blasting Anguirus back but with Baymax absorbing most of the energy. However, SpookGoji had come back, and was sneaking up behind Baymax while Anguirus continued to fight against King Joe Black. As the giant black robot - err, the good giant black robot - began to charge up the red circle on his chest, SpookGoji tapped on Baymax's shoulder from behind. As Baymax turned, SpookGoji screamed in Baymax's face, making the giant mech panic and scream, running and swinging his chainsaw arm wildly until he cut deep into Anguirus with it. Anguirus only then noticed that Baymax was there, and scolded him before returning to the fight when King Joe Black pounded him with its Pedanium Launcher. They decided to both go for King Joe Black, leaving SpookGoji to do whatever he wanted to do during the fight. Anguirus blasted King Joe Black with magma that it was completely unfazed by. However, this left it open to Baymax, who slashed it with his now-augmented chainsaw arm, having fully charged up his red circle. Making another "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP", King Joe Black smashed Baymax with its Pedanium Launcher and took to the sky - or at least tried to. Anguirus immediately teleported above King Joe Black, thunderballing it down towards the ground. On the way down, King Joe Black was smashed mid-air by Baymax's flail, being sent flying through several buildings. Anguirus and Baymax spent a few seconds stunned at their great synergy. Meanwhile, SpookGoji had wasted his opportunity to destroy London and instead teleported next to King Joe Black. Ready to finish it off, SpookGoji placed his foot onto King Joe Black's face, trying to crush it. SpookGoji didn't see it coming then when Baymax smashed his drill arm into SpookGoji's chest, the drill piercing right through him. Next, Anguirus thunderballed SpookGoji in the wound to open it up far enough for Baymax's flail arm to be swung right inside of him, destroying his innards before bursting out of the Gojiran's body. SpookGoji fell. Despite SpookGoji horribly losing the fight and nearly dying (if he wasn't a demonic ghost Gojiran he obviously would be), SpookGoji counted the battle in London as a success for one thing: he learned from Anguirus and Baymax that having trusted allies with you in battle is always better than fighting alone. SpookGoji had come up with a nasty plot, and because of earlier successes by what he was thinking of, he would soon enact his plan. Abilities *'Blood Beam' - SpookGoji can let out a beam of red blood from his mouth that burns opponents that it hits. *''Regeneration'' - SpookGoji can regenerate from wounds fairly quickly. *'Teleportation' - SpookGoji can teleport where-ever he wants, but often uses it poorly and never uses it to its full potential *'Claws' - SpookGoji has special claws. When slashed with them, these claws will make you bleed hyper-realistic blood. *'Kefka Laugh' - SpookGoji can make a Kefka laugh that will heal him and slightly strengthen himself for a bit. *'Jumpscare' - When behind someone, SpookGoji will emit a loud shriek that can be used as a sonic attack on foes. Weaknesses *'Cowardice' - Despite being scary himself, SpookGoji is easily scared. Trivia *SpookGoji was originally made for Halloween, but was replaced by the five Halloween cereal mascots. This is why SpookGoji's first appearance has him interacting with three of them and killing two of those three. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gojiran Category:Ghost Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)